


Akai Ito

by jst4alaugh



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Badass Kakashi, F/M, Kurama's the biggest badass of 'em all, Lmao I originally spelled it as kumara... like the vegetable, M/M, Major Plot, Naruto Feels, Slow Burn, akatsuki sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jst4alaugh/pseuds/jst4alaugh
Summary: In the end, her face remains calm. Disinterested, even. Naruto watches as she slowly raises an arm, points a finger at him, painted with white nail polish. Her hair is tied back by a hitai-ate, though he can’t read the symbol on it from this angle. Still, it’s presence is enough to let him know that she must be allied with some village, which is why her words (when she finally does speak) shock him.“Naruto Uzumaki,” she says, though it’s not as if he’s wearing a name tag. “Nine-tails host. You will come with me.”-----AKA; Alternate universe where Naruto actually gets to know his dad (sort of), Sakura really gets to know herself, Kakashi ends up finding solace before taking on his greatest task and Obito has a few realisations...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> The title is Japanese (or so google translate promises) for 'red thread' - as in the red threads of fate. 
> 
> One of the ideas for this fic was inspired by the story Renegade Heroes (really great fic), in which Kakashi is a member of the Akatsuki. It made me realise how much I like seeing some of my fav Naruto characters put in different scenarios.

** C O N T A C T  **

_SHIT_ , Naruto thinks, as he glances around the forest. He’s in a clearing, surrounded by trees, and he’ll be damned if he can’t (metaphorically) tell his head from his arse. Naruto sighs loudly, resting his hands on his hips and pouting at the nondescript greenery. _Great. Not only am I late_ , he grumbles inwardly, _but I’m late for a meeting with_ that _teme_. 

Sasuke had spent at least five minutes berating his poor time management skills in the team debrief before the three of them (Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke) had gone their seperate ways. Naruto hadn’t needed the lecture; he’d known he’d let time get away from him on their last mission, had heard that both of them had been worried and - even though Sasuke was annoying as hell, and Hinata was sometimes a little _too_ cautious for his liking - he wasn’t in the business of letting down his teammates. 

And yet, there’s no way he’ll be on time today either. The worst part is, _this_ is meant to be the easy part. They’ve technically completed their mission - all Naruto has to do now is simply meet up with Sasuke and Hinata and head back to Konoha. (Though, truthfully, he’s not in any particular rush to get back. However, his disdain of the village has recently been a little _too_ noticeable… and the one thing a Konoha shinobi really can’t afford to be, is non-patriotic.) 

Naruto growls in frustration as he makes some quick hand signs and creates a few clones. “Find me the right path,” he sighs, watching as his clones nod before dispersing in different directions (one of them actually has the audacity to roll his eyes in grievance first).

The mission had been simple enough; escort a bridge-maker to the Land of Waves. It had brought back memories from one of Naruto’s first missions, but was nowhere near as difficult. There was no Zabuza, for one thing (though Naruto had made sure to pay his respects to his and Haku’s resting spots before team 7 left the Land of Waves) and the stakes were practically nonexistent (the bridge-maker was merely going to further his architectural study by visiting Naruto's namesake bridge). The only reason this mission hadn’t been been pawned off to a group of floundering genin was that their client was very wealthy and had demanded a chunin escort. 

The team had decided to briefly split up before heading back for convenience sake; Sasuke had wanted to pick up some fancy weapons as a gift for his father, blah, blah, blah (Naruto had stopped paying attention the moment he noticed some nearby civilian girls were checking the prick out) and Hinata had been required to pay respects to some important, yet distant, family members. Naruto hadn’t really wanted to accompany either, so had decided to meet up with Jariyah, who’d been conducting research (or so he claimed) at the local hot springs…

Except now, that wasn’t seeming like the smartest idea anymore. Naruto folds his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently. When he takes a moment to think about it, it does strike him as odd that he’s lost… he occasionally wastes time, sure, but he isn’t usually directionally challenged. That’s when it hits him - the grass surrounding him is swaying just a little _too_ in rhythm, the leaves dancing in slightly _too_ choreographed a manner… 

“Genjustu,” Naruto huffs under his breath, at the same time that she appears. Her existence springs before him, in the interim of a blink. She’s merely a few feet away and he can honestly say he’s never seen anyone like her before.

Objectively, she shouldn’t be intimidating - she has pink hair, for god’s sake - and yet she is. Naruto feels the hairs at the back of his neck prickle, finds himself instinctively reaching for a kunai. She’s wrapped in a black cloak, painted with clouds the colour of blood. Her bright hair is tied back, escaping strands framing her face, and her fringe almost hides a mark that Naruto finds oddly familiar; a small, purple diamond. 

Naruto takes all this in within seconds; such is the concentration he’s learned from his sage mode. (His training isn’t complete yet, but Jariyah promises he’s getting closer.)

“What the -” _fuck_? Naruto thinks. He doesn’t know her, or at least, he doesn’t think he does. So, why the hell has this foreign ninja trapped him? 

The young lady assesses him, tilting her head slightly. Her eyes are a vibrant green, her expression betraying nothing of the thoughts behind them. 

_Typical_ , Naruto thinks, more than a little exasperated, _always up to me to break the ice with all these enemy ninja._ “Look, beautiful as you are, I’m guessing you didn’t trap me in a genjutsu just because you’re too shy to ask me out,” Naruto decides to go with, because he’s feeling both confident and whimsical. “So why don’t you just tell me what you’re after, so I can kick your arse and we can both head home?” 

Her eyes narrow and Naruto momentarily wishes he could take back his words; he’s taller than her, but in that moment, he’s sure she could take him. It’s not like him to doubt himself - but he’s never faced an opponent like this before. Someone who radiates so much control and power, with so little bluster. After all, he’s acutely aware that he’s still trapped in her jutsu. But then her mouth twitches, and the tension eases. He wonders if she’ll smile or frown. 

In the end, her face remains calm. Disinterested, even. Naruto watches as she slowly raises an arm, points a finger at him, painted with white nail polish. Her hair is tied back by a hitai-ate, though he can’t read the symbol on it from this angle. Still, it’s presence is enough to let him know that she must be allied with _some_ village, which is why her words (when she finally does speak) shock him.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” she says, though it’s not as if he’s wearing a name tag. “Nine-tails host. You will come with me.”


	2. Chapter 1

** Part I: Exile **

** Many moons ago… **

* * *

** Chapter 1. **

MINATO survives the nine-tales attack on Konoha and Kushina dies. Obito is there when it happens; he fights Minato (though his former sensei doesn’t recognise him). Even consumed by rage and hatred, it’s not as if Obito can really fault him (nor, more importantly, does he care - his actions are driven by more fundamental emotions now, and the limp bodies of his former teammates.) 

But then he’s stabbed, the fox is released and in a flurry of loss of power and gain of insight, he locks eyes with the demon. Briefly, and then Obito retreats. But not far, just far enough to watch as Minato seals the fox inside his own god-damn baby (though he’s not quite close enough to catch the tears that escape despite the Hokage’s best efforts). He is, however, close enough to watch as Tsunade arrives and helps the Fourth, with Jariyah keeping watch.

Close enough to feel the enormous ripple of the fox’s power as it’s forced into a human cage once more - and maybe it’s because he’s had time to become somewhat acquainted with the beast, but Obito truly _feels_ the fox’s anguish, the fury of a greater being whose freedom is once again scarified for petty politics. 

They’re all selfish. 

And _he’s_ the worst one.

Obito realises the real demon isn’t the beast with menacing eyes, fuelled by hatred that far outperforms his own, curated by millennia of entrapment. He realises that the real demon is the face he’d see reflected back at him in any mirror, lake or puddle. 

Obito kneels, his life flashing before his eyes. And the fact of the matter is, his existence boils down to two people. Her brown hair and hazel eyes. The purple face paint she loved to wear. His bone white hair and stubbornness. The fact that he was willing to give up vision for Obito, even when he valued technical prowess above all else. Both of them tearing each other apart. He wonders where it all went wrong… 

Obito looks up at the night sky, it’s silence judgemental. He removes his mask, acutely aware of all the ways in which his body _isn’t_ his own. He doesn’t know if he’ll survive Minato’s wound if he’s not driven to anymore. For the fox had shown him more than just emotions - oh, so much _more_ had been reflected to him in those feral eyes, in the clash of their swirling power against his own steadfast red one…

He knows too much now. Gritting his teeth, Obito tilts his face further up, lets the moon bear witness. He’s lost too much - he won’t lose himself too. He has no part to play in the shinobi world anymore, and no friends he can redeem himself too. 

_I need to account for all the blood on my hands_ , Obito thinks. It’s the only thing he’s sure about now.

He casts one final glance at the village in which he grew up, was shunned, made his first friends and then was the god-damn reason he lost them. The very village he was nearly manipulated to destroy. Truthfully, a part of him still wants to. Shaking his head, Obito quietly says goodbye. 

Though he supposes good riddance is a far more accurate sentiment. 

** … **

It’s been seven years since the infamous nine-tales attack and Minato still hasn’t gotten the hang of parenting. As a genius, he’s used to excelling at the tasks in which he applies himself. So, despite his best efforts, when he fails to meet his obligations to Naruto, when his work demands his time long into the night, when he sees that Naruto already knows how to cook for himself and has accumulated more inside jokes with Jariyah than _him_ , it does break parts of his heart. He always misses Kushina, but in those moments his desire for her to be present is especially potent. She’d know what to say, either to keep Minato in check or comfort him (knowing her, likely both).

But today, things will be different. Minato has big plans; he’ll leave Hokage Tower early and spend the entire day with his son. They’ll wander around town, he’ll treat him to Ichiraku’s (Naruto always makes a face whenever Minato cooks ramen - Minato figures he better feed the boy some quality stuff lest he mistakenly develop a strong distaste for it). Then, in the evening, when the summer heat has simmered down, they’ll train. Minato wants to teach Naruto his special teleportation technique; Naruto is way too young to master it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t learn the basics. 

A small voice inside Minato’s head reprimands him, worries that this is all too little too late… But then he remembers Naruto’s eyes when he’d broached these plans with him, the hopeful tug of his son’s mouth, and Minato knows all is not yet lost. 

He may not have much time left, but he finally plans on using it wisely. In fact, Minato finds himself smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks as he’s leaving Hokage Tower. If his personal ANBU guards find it unusual for him to be ducking out at nine in the morning, barely thirty minutes after arriving, they don’t say a word. It’s not as if he hasn’t spent far too many sleepless nights in his office over the past few weeks, planning… always planning. 

He’s almost out the door when his gut clenches - a premonition. A second later, a new ANBU member appears before him, crouched down and leaning on one arm. His mask resembles a dog face, with red and white markings. Yet another young man Minato wishes he had spent more time with…

“Hokage-sama.” The teenager inclines his head. “I have some unpleasant news.”

Minato sighs. “Danzō?” He asks and sees Kakashi’s shoulders tense. That’s all the confirmation he needs. A myriad of emotions work their way through his heart. It’s the thought of Naruto that finally brings things back into perspective… _I’m sorry, Naruto_ , Minato thinks, because the script has changed.

It’s unprofessional to show favouritism, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Minato rests a reassuring hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, gives a squeeze, releases. “Thank you. You’ve been a good soldier.”

Kakashi looks up at him, and even though his mask serves as a shield, Minato can clearly imagine the panic that must be etched on his face. “But _sensei_ \- ”

Minato clears his throat, cutting his former student off. He hasn’t really been the boy’s sensei in years (at least not officially), but he doesn’t have the heart to correct him. “Your duty is far from finished,” he reminds him gently instead. “Did you inform Itachi?” 

Kakashi nods stiffly. Minato smiles again, but it’s no longer genuine. 

Itachi finds Minato too, when he’s a few miles from his house. 

“Hokage-sama,” the Uchiha says, in his usual even tone. Minato had chosen to jump the rooftops (and not teleport) to specifically give him this opportunity. Itachi, as expected, cuts straight to the point. “Are you sure?”

Minato doesn’t slow down. “Yes.” And maybe his reply is curt, because he’s already thinking of what he must sacrifice. The thing that no one ever tells you, is that doing the right thing isn’t easy. And it doesn’t actually feel that good. And the Uchiha cause many headaches (only a handful of which are actually _their_ fault). “You’re prepared from your end?”

Hesitation. Then, “Yes.”

“Good.”

“You _do_ realise _I_ am likely to eventually be chosen as your successor if things continue this way?” 

Minato personally would’ve preferred Kakashi. But with his illicit eye and infamous father, he’s too controversial. Besides, anyone who knows him properly knows ‘Hokage’ is never a title Kakashi will covet.

The blond-haired man tilts his head slightly, scrutinising Itachi with one eye. The lanky Uchiha would’ve made a good surgeon; he’s the sort of person who plans his endeavours meticulously, always aiming for perfect execution… “You’re a self proclaimed pacifist. I’m counting on it.” 

“But - ” 

“Take care of them,” Minato interjects. It isn’t a request. 

Another pause. “You mean…?”

“Kakashi,” Minato says. “And Naruto. Especially Naruto. Don’t let the village ostracise him.”

“Is that a threat?” Itachi asks, but Minato knows he understands. They both know he’d do a lot worse for Sasuke.

“No,” Minato replies honestly. “It’s a promise that you _will_ keep.” Their conversation is over, so he teleports to his front door with his next leap, leaving even his loosely trailing ANBU guards behind.

** … **

“What?” Naruto is only seven, but he’s more mature than he should be. He knows this, and knows that the anger he feels at his _dad_ for cancelling their long-standing plans _on the very same morning_ is completely justified. “You’re blowing me off?” Naruto repeats, just to make sure he’s heard correctly.

Before him, his father, the Hokage of their mighty village, winces. “I’m sorry,” he says, and he truly does sound it. But he always does. Naruto doesn’t need him to be sorry - he needs his dad to be _there_. It’s not even because then the bullies in school might finally stop joking that his father doesn’t really love him, or so he can learn jutsu to one-up the class genius, Sasuke - no, not for any of those crappy reasons. Naruto wants Minato around to… well, get to know him.

Minato places a take-out bag on their kitchen table - the logo is the same as that of the Ichiraku stand in central village (the stand Minato always promises to bring him to) - and that’s when Naruto realises this is serious. “Try this, Naruto, it’s delicious. I’ve asked Iruka to babysit again this afternoon. I have to -”

“Let me guess,” Naruto interjects, folding his arms. “You have to work? Well, so what? You _always_ have to work. This isn’t fair!” 

“Naruto, please,” Minato says, his eyes pleading with his son to understand. 

Naruto doesn’t want to understand anymore; he’s sick of this. He huffs out an angry breath and walks past his dad. Minato reaches out to grab Naruto’s shoulder, maybe even try give him a hug, but Naruto flinches away. 

“Naruto,” Minato tries again, “I know you’re mad. You have every right to be. But can you listen for just one moment?” Naruto, who’s about to storm out the front door, pauses. Turns his head back. His father is looking at him, leaning against the kitchen counter, his expression torn. “I love you, Naruto. I hope you know this.”

Naruto narrows his eyes. This is the final straw. “No, you don’t,” he decides vehemently. “Because if you did, you’d actually spend some time with me once in a while. I don’t think you ‘love me’ at all - you hate me and that’s fine! I hate you too! I wish you weren’t my dad!” 

Then Naruto _does_ storm out - except he’s running and he’s not sure where exactly. All he knows is that he’s angry and something deep in his belly is growling. _Away,_ Naruto thinks. _I just need to get far away._ Naruto slowly brings his hands to his chest and performs his first successful multi-shadow clone jutsu. He knows it’s not as if his dad can’t figure out which is the real version, but it’ll be far too time consuming with a hundred clones to chase (Minato has no idea that he’s even capable of this) - so Naruto knows he won’t be disturbed for the entire day.

Naruto eventually does return home (to a frantic Iruka), in the evening. Minato never does.

** … **

Kakashi gets the note between one ANBU training exercise and the other. Jariyah stops by training ground five, where Kakashi’s ANBU squad is resting in the balmy afternoon heat, says a brief hello and makes plans to take him out to dinner in the evening (‘Only the best for my series’ number one fun,’ he laughs heartily and loudly). Then he leaves, though he does gift the group free copies of his latest book. They’re bright orange, with a lewd cover depicting a running woman. Kakashi offers them to his teammates first, who don’t look impressed. No one takes a copy and no one realises that the copy _Kakashi_ chooses contains a very important piece of paper…

Kakashi reads the note later that evening, before actually meeting Jariyah. He can’t say he’s surprised of the contents. 

When he agrees readily to what’s been asked of him, Jariyah turns serious. Jariyah is just the messenger, not the sender, and Kakashi can tell he disapproves of this plan. They’re meeting in the neighbouring village, in a loud, seedy bar - none of the drunk clientele have a chance of hearing their quiet voices nor the nature of their conversation. Kakashi and Jariyah are only able to understand each other by concentrating chakra in their ears - and Jariyah spends a good hour trying to dissuade Kakashi from agreeing.

Inevitably, Kakashi wins out. The Sanin sighs, drinks another cup of sake and places a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Fine.” _Idiot_ , Kakashi can practically see him thinking, although he doesn’t say it. “Be safe then.” 

Kakashi just nods and tries not to feel too smug (in his hubris, he misses the small seal Jariyah places on his shoulder - he discovers it much later, when he’s cold and alone and far from Konoha, and because he’s been reading up about sealing, he can tell that the nature chakra seal is meant to be protective.) 

That evening, Kakashi spends a long time looking at his (unmasked) face in the mirror. In his house. All alone. 

Squaring his shoulders, Kakashi brings out his Konoha hitai-ate. He lays it flat on his desk, then brings out a kunai. In one deft movement, he slices a clean line through Konoha’s symbol.

It feels oddly cathartic. 

** … **

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno are as wary of shinobi as their neighbours are. However, unlike their neighbours, their apprehension _isn’t_ irrational (brought about by the unfortunate association of the Konoha shinobi with the legendary fox attack). No, Kizashi and Mebuki are wary because they’ve tried their hands at the shinobi lifestyle themselves, in their youth. Neither had risen beyond the rank genin, but not for a lack of tenacity. They’d both realised early on that their priorities in life did not align with Konoha’s military bottom line. And thus, when they discovered the immense talent that their daughter Sakura displayed (even at a young age), for chakra control and manipulation, their unease grew.

When Sakura turned five, the Haruno’s decided to move out of Konoha, to a neighbouring civilian village. It’s not that they were discouraging of her talents (Kizashi helped Sakura foster her chakra control when she asked); by age seven Sakura could confidently defy gravity. However, they knew how impressionable children could be. Besides, the political situation in Konoha had been consistently unpredictable ever since Minato mysteriously disappeared, and merely worsened when Danzō’s lifeless body was discovered ten months later. The Haruno’s didn’t want their daughter to become a pawn in someone else’s game, so they never spoke to her of the Academy in Konoha, nor offered the option of shinobi as a genuine career pathway.

Instead, the Haruno’s focused on the culinary world. A few years ago, they had put together their retirement savings and opened a bakery. Thankfully, their business had flourished, growing largely by word of mouth. 

When Sakura is eight years old, the Fire Daimyō himself requests their presence at his estate. It is the anniversary of the nine-taled fox’s attack on Konoha and the peace between the nations that was forged shortly thereafter. Lords and dignitaries from other nations will be attending and the Haruno’s are asked to be responsible for desert. In exchange for their services, the Fire Daimyō is offering them a hefty payment and a complimentary holiday; inviting them to stay in the capital of the country for the weekend. The Haruno’s are honoured and even Sakura is excited, because she gets to accompany her parents. 

The only part that her parents are displeased about is the two Chunin escorts assigned to them, purely a precautionary measure (they both know enough to realise this would be a D rank mission at best), given the status of the event. But they do understand why, and they are not petty people, so they agree with the terms.

They _don’t_ expect the Chunin to be slaughtered halfway through the trip, in a the middle of a wooded area. Judging by the shocked expression on the Konoha kunoichi who slumps down in front of Kizashi (her lifeless eyes still wide), neither did the Chunin.

Kizashi glances behind him; Mebuki is shielding Sakura, looking at him in panic. Kizashi tries to think back to their shinobi days, tries to recall the best attack strategy, but he’s out of practice and anyway, it was over the moment their unprepared group was targeted. He watches as three kunai are lodged in his wife, each hitting a vital organ (heart, brain, kidney) and a second later his own vision grows dark.

He’s dead before his daughter can blink.

** … **

Sakura is crying. The tears are heavy. Her chest is heavy. The cool ninja are dead. More importantly, _her parents_ are dead. She’ll be next - but - she doesn’t want to be. Even though she wants to hug her parents, to bury her face in her father’s chest or gently cradle her mother’s face, she’s also scared. So she turns and runs.

Frantically, in a flail of limbs. There’s a tree in her way, so she just runs up and over it. Behind her, she hears someone chuckle.

“Impressive, for a child,” a cold voice says. “But you’re still going to die.” 

Sakura looks behind her and this is a mistake. She sees a stocky man with a hitai-ate covering a forehead wider than her own (Sakura always secretly wanted to wear one). This one doesn’t have Konoha’s  symbol though, and before she can identify what symbol it _does_ have, he’s raising his muscly arm and a kunai is headed straight for her head - Sakura freezes and shuts her eyes tight, waiting for the end - 

But it never comes. 

Trembling, Sakura opens her eyes. There’s a tall man in front of her and all she can really see is his back. Her first instinct is to scream - he’s so close to her - but then she realises that the kunai that’s meant to be lodged in _her_ skull is lodged in his shoulder instead. _He… shielded me?_

The man tilts his head to the side to look at his arm and Sakura notices he’s wearing a mask. Easily, he plucks the kunai out, ignored the splatter of his own blood. He shoots Sakura a quick wink. “Mah, don’t cry little civilian. You’re safe now.”

Sakura doesn’t know what to say - she’s shaking more vigorously now. 

And just as quickly as this nightmare began, it’s over. It takes less than a minute for her white haired rescuer to dispatch the stocky man before them; in the end, the enemy ninja lies prone on the ground, his thick, dark blood painting the grass.

“Shit,” Sakura finally breathes.

The young man - her rescuer - had been about to leave. At her word, he turns his one visible eye on her; it’s crinkled. “Now where did you learn language like that?” He asks, almost amused. 

He’s dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds and has a short sword strapped to his back. Although he didn’t use it in this fight, Sakura takes note of the weapon - and maybe she should be wiser, but she’s still a child. She’s lost her parents and she’s scared and this guy rescued her - and she has this funny feeling that when he leaves, she’ll be all alone.

So she runs; she must have inadvertently sent chakra to her feet, because the speed at which she tackles the ninja in a clumsy child hug surprises even him. She’s small though, so she’s essentially just latched around his leg. Then she starts bawling her eyes out.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He asks, sounding alarmed. His entire body is stiff. 

Sakura struggles to speak through the fear and sobs. “They-they’re de-dead! My-my pa-parents…”

The ninja (she presumes he must be) is silent for the longest time. He lets her cry. “There, there,” he finally says, uncomfortable. He hasn’t hugged her back or anything, and Sakura wishes someone would. Ideally, her mother. The thought makes her cry louder. “I’ll take you back to the nearest town,” he adds, but she shakes her head, sniffling.

“No-no. I w-want my pa-parents. You-you do-don’t understand. I-I’m all al-alone. I…” She sniffles especially loudly, and feels a little bad when she realises the bottom of ninja’s cloak is all wet from her tears and snot. “I can’t believe this happened,” she says in a tinny voice. 

She feels, more than hears, the young man sigh.

Finally, he places a tentative hand on her shoulder. A small pat, but Sakura’s still grateful. “You’ll be fine,” he promises. And Sakura doesn’t know him at all, but she finds his voice reassuring. So she hugs him tighter and pretends this is all a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

** (Present day) **

* * *

NARUTO feels his blood turn to ice at the pink haired nin’s words… _How does she know who I am?_

His mouth sets itself in a hard line. “I don’t know who you are or how you heard about me,” Naruto begins. “And I sure as hell don’t have _nine tails,_ thank you very much. But you won’t be able to lay one finger on me.” 

The young woman lifts her chin and her eyes narrow. “Are you sure about that?”

Naruto follows the direction of her gaze and realises that long tendrils of grass have been wrapping around his legs this entire time - they’re growing up from the ground like weeds on steroids and are almost up to his torso. He tries to shift his weight to test them and finds that he can’t really move. The blades of grass feel tougher than iron… Naruto frowns. 

Is _this even genjutsu?_ He wonders. _Have we crossed into the realm of something else?_ It doesn’t make sense to him - she clearly doesn’t have the Sharingan or Byakugan. And yet he’s aware that there’s real power involved in casting this jutsu - surely there must be a kekkei genkai involved… or extremely precise chakra distribution. 

However she’s pulling it off, Naruto decides it doesn’t really matter; he brings his hands to chest and makes a seal. _There,_ he thinks - but to his dismay, nothing changes. He glares at his assailant. 

She shrugs. “You’ll need to do more than reverse your chakra flow to get out of this one,” she says. The unspoken challenge is clear - _if you even_ can _do more than that._

Naruto growls and grabs a kunai hidden in his sleeve, before immediately slashing his palm. Thankfully, his blood does what his chakra couldn’t - his brain is snapped back to reality and he once again finds himself on the main road. _This_ is the path that he remembers taking from the hot springs, that path that will actually lead him to where he needs to go; a wide, deserted dirt road, surrounded by sparse forest on either side. 

Has he really just been standing here this whole time? 

His relief is short lived, however, because the kunoichi is immediately in his personal space - and he’s jumping back - but he’s too slow and - BAM! 

She punches him, square in the abdomen and it’s a sensation unlike anything he’s ever experienced before (and Naruto’s been punched so often that he considers himself a connoisseur in the matter). But he’s never been punched so hard that he can _feel_ his organs shudder at the impact. He’s never been punched so hard that he finds himself airborne, all the breath snatched from his lungs and every cell in his body shrieking in pain. Naruto flies back several feet, crashing into a tree. A groan escapes him as he finds himself tangled in a helpless heap by it’s roots. 

She’s approaching him slowly now. Naruto grimaces; he knows he’s more of a challenge than this. He tries to get up - but he can’t. He tries to shift his weight, but that’s a no-go too. His body… isn’t responding to his commands. The realisation sparks some panic.

“Yeah, you won’t be moving anywhere anytime soon,” the female acknowledges.

“How?” Naruto grits out.

She considers his question, then crouches down in front of him. He wants to knock her aside, kick out her legs, or at least summon up a few shadow-clones to carry him away with what remains of his dignity. His body, however, declines all these wonderful ideas in lieu of lying in a heap, like a sitting duck ripe for shooting.

“A combination of lightning chakra nature and medically guided precision,” she answers honestly. “I’ve temporarily short circuited your spine from below C6.”

Naruto blinks.

“So you can still breathe,” she adds, as if talking to a toddler. “Because the very top of your spine is functioning normally.”

“How considerate,” Naruto grumbles.

“Hush now, jinchuriki,” she says calmly, making some hand signs so quickly he has no idea what they are or what to expect. He has a hunch though. “Time to sleep.” When she touches his forehead with her index finger, he’s not surprised to find himself losing consciousness.

** … **

Sasuke watches as the pink haired ninja casts a genjutsu, lulling Naruto to sleep. He knows that Naruto is a bit of a wild card; at times an absolute ace, with skill surpassing Sasuke’s own, and at others a complete liability - but for the dobe to allow himself to get captured so _easily…_ well, frankly, it’s embarrassing. Thankfully, Sasuke’s around now.

He’d had a feeling Naruto might be late again, so figured he should check in on his blond haired companion (though, honestly, he’d been expecting to have to drag Naruto away from scantily clad women at the hot springs or something…) Arriving just in time to watch the snarky young man being brought down by one punch was _not_ what Sasuke had expected. However, he’s not worried. Unlike Naruto, he is nothing but consistent - and he’s yet to meet an enemy ninja _he_ can’t defeat.

“Hey!” Sasuke calls out lazily, emerging from the trees he’s been hiding behind. The young woman and Naruto are a few meters away. She turns at the sound of his voice, though she doesn’t look surprised. “That’s _our_ village knuckle-head.” He deftly brings out a few shuriken and adds in a low, pointed voice. “You’ll have to find your own somewhere else.” 

The girl’s green eyes study him and when she speaks, her words kind of throw him. “ _You’re_ cocky.” She sniffs disdainfully, as if he’s disappointed her.

Sasuke hesitates. “What makes you say that?” He asks, curious despite himself. He justifies this question with the knowledge that her reply will give him time to set up his attack…

“Because,” she says, and suddenly she’s _right there._ “You should’ve just thrown a kunai at me _without_ announcing your presence.” _Shit_ , Sasuke thinks, as he dodges the swipe of her kunai. “You’ve underestimated me.” Although his Sharingan can predict her movements, it’s not like it is with other opponents; his _eyes_ aren’t fast enough - or _she’s_ too fast. “Or maybe you’re just stupid,” she adds, sounding almost sympathetic. It’s almost like she’s used to fighting opponents with eyes like his. Either way, they trade a few blows and Sasuke immediately realises he’s out of his league.

Still, he’ll be damned if he’ll lose what feels like the first real fight of his life. Adrenaline pumping, he strikes out with a bold swipe of his kunai. She lithely steps aside and he pivots his body, throwing the shuriken from his left hand at her. They strike her… substitution jutsu.

W _hen did she cast that?_ Sasuke thinks. A _nd_ _where is she now?_

The answer comes in the form of a sharp kick at his back. He finds himself tasting dirt. The pressure at his back increases, pushing him further into the ground. He feels a shockwave travel through his lumbar spine, tingling all the way to his toes. 

Then the pressure is gone; he can hear her walking away…

Sasuke wants to curse her - but his brain’s too busy trying to figure out how to get the upper hand… He tries to get up on all fours, but his legs aren’t responding. “What’ve you done to me?” He asks, his arms trembling as they try to support his limp body. In the end they aren’t enough - he slumps back down, face first into the dirt.

When he tilts his head forwards he can see her feet, carrying her closer to Naruto, her black cloak rustling in the breeze. “You should’ve payed attention earlier,” is her reply. “You know, I’ve never seen an Uchiha in the flesh before. You’re not a very impressive bunch, are you?” 

She picks up Naruto and hauls his slack body over her shoulder. Sasuke’s had to carry an unconsciousness dobe before and knows that _that_ is one heavy load… Just how freakishly (and deceptively) strong is this kunoichi?

She’s about to leave, Sasuke can feel it, and even though his legs are currently useless logs weighing him down, his hands are functional. Hs manages to get onto his elbows and the girl (for all her talk of arrogance) has her back to him. Sasuke’s making hand signs and then - “Katon!” _Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu._ A jet of furious fire shoots out - and _she_ is right in range… 

_Got you._

Naturally, he’s disappointed when it’s intercepted and extinguished by a large wave of water… “Can someone cut me a fucking break,” Sasuke grumbles, looking to the left, where the jutsu came from… And his mouth drops open.

Whilst he doesn’t recognise the pink haired girl, the newcomer - a man with the short sword strapped to his back - is damn easy to place. Kakashi Hatake. The Konoha Copy Nin who went rogue thirteen years ago… 

Sasuke has never met him in person (not even when he was an obedient leaf shinobi), but tales about the guy are legendary. _He’s_ legendary. And wanted. Dead or alive.

But preferably dead.

Sasuke tries to swallow back his fear and fails. His hands are trembling. The stories he’s heard about Hatake… He tries to tell himself he can still salvage the situation, but he knows both his opponents can easily defeat him. The truth is, he should’ve just placed the tracker on the pink woman and called for backup. Now he’ll be lucky to get out of this situation alive…

The Copy Nin speaks and Sasuke winces. Then he realises, despite being the focus of the man’s one-eyed stare, Kakashi’s words are directed at the girl. “That was reckless. He would’ve gotten you.”

The girl looks a little bit miffed. If Sasuke wasn’t suddenly so shit scared, he would be very satisfied. “I have his friend,” she says, tilting her head. “He _knows_ that the nine tales host will get hurt too.” She’s looking at Sasuke as if he’s a bug that’s crawled onto her shoe. 

Sasuke won’t let her make him feel bad - better burned and alive than kidnapped and dead.

Kakashi sighs. “Sakura, you weren’t ready to go solo yet.” His tone is reprimanding. “You should’ve told me what you were planning to do.” 

The girl huffs. “I did what I had to.” She glares at Kakashi so defiantly that Sasuke finds _himself_ inadvertently flinching. “You were exhausted. You still are. You need to rest.” Now it’s her that sounds reproachful. 

Kakashi shakes his head. “Mah, you’re too confident yourself, you know,” he mutters, moving towards Sasuke.

The girl - Sakura - taps at a mark on her forehead with her free hand. “Well it’s not as if I can’t take a few hits.”

Sasuke wonders if he should be relieved or annoyed that he’s being completely ignored.

Kakashi is right by Sasuke now. At Sakura’s words, he shudders. “I still can’t believe that woman taught you _that_ jutsu,” he grumbles. “You’re not a medic, Sakura.”

She looks defiant again. “ _I_ know.” 

“I’ll take care of this one,” he gestures towards Sasuke, who is suddenly drenched in cold sweat. “You know where to go.”

She looks like she wants to argue some more, but her eyes rest on Sasuke and she seems to think better of it. “Yes, sensei.” And then she’s gone, taking Naruto with her.

Sasuke clenches his jaw as Kakashi’s strong, nimble fingers tilt his chin up. “Now you look at me, Uchiha brat,” Kakashi says, his one visible eye crinkling as if he’s smiling. His tone may be calm, but it’s _dripping_ with iron barbs. “You’ve probably heard the stories about me, so I’m sure you understand why your eyes don’t scare me.” He winks. Then his tone drops all pretence and turns frankly threatening. “But if you ever interfere in our business - or if you ever try to harm that girl - again, I _will_ make sure I finally treat myself to a second Sharingan eye.” The Copy Nin’s gaze is now boring into Sasuke, unforgiving and all seeing. “You understand me?” 

Sasuke doesn’t know where he finds the courage, but he manages to choke out, “I… I’m from Konoha. You can’t threaten me.”

Kakashi’s eye appraises Sasuke for a few seconds, before deciding that (despite his cracking voice) Sasuke is indeed serious. His gaze hardens and, slowly, he lifts up his hitai-ate to expose his covered eye. Konoha’s slashed symbol stares back at Sasuke, a sombre warning. “It seems you would like to believe my bark is worse than my bite,” Kakashi murmurs, “perhaps a demo is in order.” 

Then Kakashi reveals his own Sharingan to Sasuke and the young Uchiha finally understands just how serious the rogue nin is. It’s a miracle he even lasts a few seconds before blacking out…

When Sasuke comes to, it’s to the sound of Hinata’s panicked voice. The first memories in his mind are the images he saw in Kakashi’s Sharingan-controlled genjutsu - panic and fear well up inside him, more stifling than any katon jutsu could ever hope to be. Sasuke brushes Hinata aside and staggers to the nearby stream - frantic - 

A wave of relief so strong it makes him lightheaded washes through him when he sees two intact, red eyes reflected back at him. It’s quickly followed by guilt and shame that _this_ was his first concern…

“Sasuke.” Hinata’s by his side, her fingers digging into his shoulder. “What happened? And where’s Naruto? You were both so late…”

Sasuke looks at her and he’s at a loss for where to begin. “I’ll tell you on the way,” Sasuke decides, his voice coming out both shaky and slurry. He clears his throat. “We have to hurry back to Konoha. Itachi - err, Hokage-sama - will want to know about this. And Shisui-sensei too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos & comments :)


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

NARUTO has fleeting moments where he regains some degree of consciousness. In those moments, he hears things - slivers of words, wisps of conversations. His eyes never open though, so his captors are none the wiser. Naruto never remembers these fragments of lucidity, so, in reality, he’s none the wiser either…

A young woman’s voice. “He’s still unconscious. I think.” 

A toe digs into his flank; it hurts, Naruto thinks, but he’s also sleepy. He can’t be bothered moving, or swatting the foot away. Besides, his body probably wouldn’t cooperate with him anyway.

A man’s low voice. “He seems out of it to me.”

A pause.

“You should rest,” the young woman says. “Your chakra’s still drained from extracting Shukaku.” 

The man’s reply comes a beat too late. “I’m fine. I’ll take the next watch.”

“All the other Akatsuki members are resting.”

“I’m not like the other members.” His words are interrupted by a yawn.

“ _Sensei_ ,” the girl sounds exasperated.

Her _sensei_ cuts her off. “Sakura, if all the other Akatsuki members jumped off a bridge, would you ask me to do it too? Now, rest up. It’s been a few hours - the Uchiha boy is likely close to Konoha. We need to head off at sunset.” 

“Fine.” Naruto hears the rustle of grass and footsteps, and then the girl’s voice grumbling, “Kakashi sensei’ll be the death of me - stupid logic - and we all know who’ll have to rescue him when he finally collapses of exhaustion…” 

“Mah, I heard that,” the man’s voice calls lightly.

“Well I said it out loud,” Sakura replies curtly. Her voice sounds distant and Naruto doesn’t know if this is because she’s moved further away or because his consciousness is rapidly fading… 

“How’re you both doing?” Naruto’s still asleep and once again, his brief return to a dream-like reality is courtesy of a female voice. But this one sounds different - he knows it’s not the pink haired ninja he fought. 

The voice answering, however, belongs to the same male as before. “We’re alright. What about yourself? Want some fish?”

“Are you losing your touch, Kakashi? I’m not even real,” the woman replies wryly.

“Ah.” The man sounds knowing. 

The woman sniffs. “This little camp is… rustic. Everyone else is recuperating in motels and inns, you know.”

The man - Kakashi - laughs. “It’s no five star hotel suite, but I’m sure it still beats whatever cheap place Kakazu rented for him and his partner.” 

The woman sighs. “If you thought Hidan had a foul mouth before, you should try dropping in on him after he’s gone a few days without the luxury of hot water.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” Kakashi chuckles darkly. Then he adds, “How much longer?”

“They’ll take at least another week to fully recover. Then Nagato will have new orders.” 

“Taking care of him really keeps you busy, eh, Konan?”

“Something’s only a burden if you perceive it as such,” Konan says dismissively, before hesitating. “Are you really okay? It’s amazing that what you did went undetected…” 

Kakashi must answer in a gesture, because Konan _tsks_. “Well, if _you’re_ not sure, then you must be in bad shape. You should tell Sakura. Let her help you.” 

Kakashi seems to want to change the subject. “Are you staying? Sakura will want to say hello. She’s resting now.” 

The woman sighs again. “I’m afraid I’ve already lingered too long. I just wanted to confirm our rendezvous - I have important information. I expect you to rest up and meet me as planned.” 

“And Sakura?”

“Without her,” Konan advises, after a moment’s consideration. “After your stunt with Shukaku, every further step in your plan is going to be exceedingly risky. Safer to leave her out of it…” 

Naruto hears the rustle of what sounds like many small pieces of paper, carried away by a strong gust of wind, then silence… His mind drifts off again…

When Naruto does finally regain consciousness, truly and fully, he feels like he’s just been passed through a steam roller. His entire body aches - well, that’s not entirely true. His neck and head are fine. Blearily, he opens his eyes to find two people staring at him. 

One of them is his pink haired foe; she’s currently healing him, or so he presumes. There’s green chakra concentrated around her hands, which are hovering over his forehead. Sparks are flickering around her fingers, and when she notices him blinking, she wordlessly moves out of range.

She’s got good self preservation, but Naruto has already learned that the hard way.

The second person is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto recognises his face from a few different memories; the most recent involving seeing the Copy Nin’s face plastered in bingo books, but the oldest being of a young, slender boy who’d been taught by his father, and who occasionally babysat Naruto… He used to be kind and friendly (and one of Naruto’s favourite babysitters). He used to wear a proper hitai-ate (like Naruto’s own) and an ANBU mask. But that was before he’d decided that Konoha meant nothing to him. 

Naruto narrows his eyes. He feels angry, nostalgic, confused. And hungry, which just makes everything worse.

“Ah, Sakura, you’ve done it. He’s awake,” Kakashi says, sounding pleased, albeit tired. Faint memories tug at Naruto’s mind - conversations he may have overhead between Kakashi and… someone - but who? Nothing more substantial fills in the blanks and Naruto just lets the niggle go.

“You doubted me?” The girl raises an eyebrow.

“Of course not.” Kakashi waves a placating hand. “Your field-medicine skills will soon overtake mine.” 

Naruto grimaces. “Is this a joke? What the hell is going on and why the hell did you kidnap me?” He’s trying to make sense of things and failing.

Both Kakashi and Sakura glance at Naruto warily. Sakura gives Kakashi a pointed look, as if to say, _the stage is all yours, buddy,_ and that’s when Naruto realises a few things. Firstly, the whole idea to kidnap him is Kakashi’s, not Sakura’s. (The reasoning behind this, however, is less clear). Secondly, Sakura did _not_ think it was a good idea and does _not_ want Naruto around. Thirdly, _their_ plans be damned, Naruto is feeling a fluttering sensation in his chest that he hasn’t felt in years… Hope. However tenuous, Kakashi is a potential link to his father - and Naruto’s determined to make some god-damn lemonade. 

“Well, Naruto,” Kakashi begins, his tone apologetic. “It’s a long story. But the first thing I want to make clear is, that despite our unorthodox methods, we _haven’t_ kidnapped you. Not officially, anyway. Once you listen to our story, you’ll be free to go. If you still want to.”

Naruto flexes his fingers, wiggles his toes, and is elated by his body’s obedient response. “And if I don’t feel like listening?” He starts to sit himself up. 

Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. As a child, Naruto watched him (admittedly, often in awe) during a few of his training sessions with Minato, so he isn’t going to fall for the ninja’s deceptively causal charade now. “Oh, you’ll definitely _want_ to listen.” 

Naruto thinks these words through and his heart beat quickens. “You seem pretty confident I’ll see things your way,” he says slowly… The only thing that would make sense would be if -

Kakashi takes a breath. “It’s because,” Kakashi says slowly, “we’re merely carrying out your father’s wishes.”

It’s what Naruto suspected, but Kakashi’s words still shock him. “My f-father?” All these years, there’s only one thing Naruto’s ever really wanted - information on Minato’s whereabouts, confirmation that he’s still _alive_ \- but now, finally getting it, Naruto finds himself reluctant to believe. He puts a firm break on his soaring hope. 

_Wait_. He thinks. _Isn’t this… too easy? Too good to be true?_

Konoha isn’t what it used to be when Minato, or even Kakashi, were around. It’s tougher now, strict and disciplined. A well oiled machine with little patience for mistakes. And sometimes Naruto hates what it’s become - but at others, he appreciates the lessons the Uchiha regime has taught him. The biggest being to question _everything (_ well _,_ everything that isn’t a direct order from the Hokage). 

“Fine,” he says, keeping his tone guarded and emotions in check. _Don’t automatically buy their story; scrutinise it_ , he reminds himself. Naruto glares at Kakashi. “I’ll listen. But you have to answer any questions I have. And if I choose to go, I _get to go_.”

“Done.” Kakashi doesn’t bat an eye. “Hard to believe as it may be, we don’t mean you ill will.”

Naruto glances at Sakura, who looks like she’s eating a particularly sour piece of candy as she studies him, and he isn’t so sure he believes that. But he still nods and sits himself up. 

They’re in a humble, make-shift camp in the middle of a forest. Generic spot, generic trees, generic area. They could be anywhere and everywhere and Naruto tries to dampen the panic threatening to bubble in his stomach.

He distracts himself by focusing on Sakura and Kakashi, both of whom are still standing a respectable distance away. “Well,” he says, folding his arms. “Let’s hear it.” 

**…**

"It all has to do with your being a jinchuriki," Kakashi begins. He's now leaning against a tree, gesturing casually with one hand. Sakura's packing up their little make shift camp and Naruto's sitting on a log, suspiciously eating some fish (it's delicious and he's starving, but he still doesn't trust it or them).

"A what?" Naruto mumbles around a mouthful of snapper.

Kakashi blinks his one visible eye. "A jinchuriki… A host for the nine tailed fox."

Naruto takes a sip of water from the bottle they gave him. "Just what kind of mushrooms have you been eating out here?" He asks wearily, immediately regretting accepting their food.

Kakashi tilts his head, resting his hands on his hips. "Naruto, you can't really be telling me that no one told you? That you haven't heard from anyone in the village?"

"Heard what?"

"I don't think he has," Sakura interjects, briefly glancing at Naruto. "When I mentioned it before, he seemed to think I was insulting his body. It seems that your informant was right, sensei. They've been keeping him in the dark." Come to think of it, Naruto does remember her saying something similar prior to punching him into the next decade.

"Know what?" He demands, eyeing them both.

Kakashi looks as impassive as ever, but when he speaks, he sounds a little sad. "Konoha was terrorised by a nine tailed beast, a giant fox that contained insurmountable chakra and power, when you were born. The day you were born, to be exact…" Kakashi falters, then continues. "Konoha's shinobi defended the village - or tried to. Your mother died in the attack, but your father survived, managing to seal the beast inside you… Shit, someone else was really supposed to have explained this all to you," he adds, seeing Naruto's blank look. "I'm terrible at delivering bad news."

"You're saying… I have a 'huge' nine tailed fox inside me?" Naruto repeats, incredulous and disappointed. He's starting to wonder if he's merely the victim of some delusional ideas. And if Kakashi and his student can't even keep a firm tab on reality, what use are they in locating Minato's whereabouts, really?

"You do have whiskers," Sakura points out, tapping her face.

Naruto hesitates. Well, yeah, he does have faint marks on his cheeks - scars, he's assumed - but he's never thought of them as whiskers. "Okayyyyy. You really believe I have a fox inside me," Naruto tests out the words. "Alright." Naruto figures it's best just to humour these two for now. "Why me? Why would my father do that?"

Kakashi sighs. "Because it had to go into someone. The person bestowed with the fox would be granted great power, if they'd be brave enough to work together with the beast, and yet would also need to exercise great empathy and restraint to use such power wisely. In other words, it had to be someone of character…

"Look, I didn't have the same relationship with Minato-sensei as you, obviously. I could never guess what he was thinking," Kakashi admits. Sounds like you had the exact same relationship with him as me, Naruto finds himself thinking, though he doesn't say it. "But I presume your father had faith that you would be such a person."

At this, Naruto scoffs. "How could he sense all that potential in me as a baby?"

Kakashi simply shrugs. "Protégé's aren't born, they're made - and mentors often pick people whom they sense are better versions of themselves…" Kakashi's eyes flick towards Sakura, who's busy cleaning up the remnants of the fire that Naruto presumes was used to cook the fish. "Skilled ninja can rarely resist the opportunity to pass their knowledge forwards, and refine it further in the process. And Minato-sensei was a very skilled ninja. And you were his son."

Naruto swallows. The longer he listens to Kakashi, the more his resolve is starting to waver… He thinks of the animosity he's experienced for most of his life, leaking through despite the 'protection' (namely, isolation) of carefully chosen (sheltered) missions and private (lonely) tutelage organised by the Hokage. He thinks of his recent frustration with his village and wonders… Could this bizarre tale be at the heart of all his problems?

"Minato-sensei is actually the reason I left Konoha," Kakashi offers, when it becomes apparent Naruto is not willing to add anything yet. "After becoming a renegade, he'd learned that the Uchiha elders were adamant that I return my eye… by any means necessary. Even if Itachi, as the likely future Hokage, had taken my side and 'officially' sanctioned my Sharingan, we still couldn't rule out the possibility of foul play."

This, Naruto has no trouble believing. Part of the reason Kakashi is such an infamous wanted nin is his Sharingan eye. The Uchiha don't just want the eye to remain exclusively in their clan, they want all knowledge regarding it's use to be classified too; if Kakashi were ever caught by the clan, he would never survive.

"When I was still in the Konoha ANBU, Minato-sensei sent me a note, advising me of all this. So I left. He then met me and asked for my help with some… ambitious plans, though this was entirely at my discretion. I agreed. Part of these plans involved finding you, when you were ready, and taking you to another jinchuriki - one who has managed to work together with his tailed beast. Minato-sensei hoped he would be able to pass his knowledge onto you, and help you utilise the fox's power."

Naruto blinks. "So your mission is to kidnap me and escort me… to another dodgy guy?"

"We'll return you to Konoha after your training is complete," Kakashi says, though he has the decency to look sheepish again. "So we had to make it look as if you were taken against your will. The best way to do that seemed to be… to actually take you against your will."

"And Killer Bee is not someone dodgy," Sakura adds, frowning. "He's someone like you. He'll be able to train you."

"Killer… Bee?" Naruto resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Honestly, why bother? Why keep such a powerful being caged up in a human at all?"

Sakura looks at Naruto keenly, almost as if seeing him properly for the first time. "You know, I've asked myself that question many times," she says.

"And she's asked it of me many times too," Kakashi informs Naruto conspiratorially. "The truth is, I don't know. Minato locked it up to stop the destruction it was causing. My guess is that now that's it bound in you, 'releasing it' would carry great risk of ending your life. And who knows what the beast would do. I know I'd be pretty fucking vengeful if I'd spent most of my existence trapped in various human vessels."

"Various?" Naruto asks.

"Apparently, you're not the first nine tales host." Kakashi shrugs. "I don't know too much more about that."

Naruto finishes munching his snapper, whilst mulling over Kakashi's words. "Where's my dad, then? Why isn't he here himself?" His voice is a little rougher than he intends.

Kakashi looks at his feet. "I don't know. He'd been communicating with me via letters for a while… but his last note was delivered four months ago. Even for him, that's too long to be silent."

Naruto's heart stutters. "Then how do you know that he isn't…?"

"He's alive," Kakashi replies evenly. "I know it. You know it. And even if he's not - he's still my sensei. I owe it to him to finish what we started." He straightens up, finally moving towards Naruto. "I know this is a lot to take in, but be honest. Naruto," and Kakashi's right in front of him now, "do you believe me?"

Naruto doesn't hesitate. "No," he lies - because even though a small part of him finds that this bizarre tale does ring true, it's easier just to deny it. He'd rather be an angsty human searching for his father than a feared monster-hybrid created by his father.

Kakashi just nods, then slowly fixes his hitai-ate so that it sits straight, exposing both his eyes. Naruto blinks, captivated by the Sharingan. His own sensei is a master with those eyes, and Naruto has this strange feeling that Kakashi's eye might be as strong as Shisui's…

"Then let me show you undeniable proof," Kakashi offers, extending a gloved hand.

Naruto doesn't want to see proof. He wants to run away and cover his ears, but that's as good as admitting Kakashi is right. Heart pounding, Naruto squares his shoulders and takes the rouge nin's hand; Kakashi helps him stand. The moment he does, Naruto isn't in a generic patch of forest anymore and Sakura is gone.

** … **

Kakashi watches Naruto’s eyes widen as he takes in the view. Truthfully, Kakashi actually _is_ drained from partaking in the Akatsuki’s recent activities and even this little trick is taxing… But just like everything else that’s been happening recently, it’s important and it can’t be delayed.

So here they are. Inside Naruto’s mind.

Their surroundings resemble a damp, underground room. Before them stands a tall, gated structure. Beyond that, gloom - and within in it… two massive eyes and a set of carnivorous teeth.

… _Finally…_

A voice emanates around them, snaking it’s way into their ears. It sounds cold, but rich; coercive, but jarring. 

… _We are able to truly meet…_

In getting them here, Kakashi had to override an ocular jutsu placed on Naruto. Naruto may have been here before, in moments of anger or need, but this is the first time he’ll ever get to remember what he sees. And it seems the fox is aware of this too.

The beast’s eyes are currently transfixed on Naruto and red chakra, hot and angry, seeps through the gate, covering Naruto’s feet. Naruto inadvertently takes a small step forwards, making the fox’s job easier… And then another. Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder, bringing the young boy back to his senses.

“Kurama,” Naruto says, sounding lost. “I think… I _do_ know you. You’ve… helped me… before?”

The fox grins wider, it’s smile both captivating and menacing. _As a young genin,_ it acknowledges, _I once helped you._ _Helped_ us. _After that, they placed a seal on you, binding my power even more tightly away…_

_…But, little rascal, we are_ not _friends…_

_…And you are in_ my _domain…_

The chakra behind the gate is now bubbling, coalescing to form a massive, snarling fox; a malicious face to house the leering eyes and teeth. Kakashi sees the understanding in Naruto’s eyes and knows he’s just changed the boy’s life forever. He tries not to feel too guilty, as he steps in front of the fox.

“That’s enough,” Kakashi says calmly. “I just wanted you two to meet.” 

… _Ah, what have we here? Could it be another interfering Uchiha…_

The fox’s attention snaps to Kakashi and a poisonous chill settles in his bones. Kakashi stares the beast down, refusing to show any emotion.

_…But, that can’t be right… You don’t_ look _the part. Yet you have an eye just like Obito Uchiha did…_

Kakashi’s heart misses a beat and suddenly he realises the danger of Kurama; he is a beast unlike any other. If he were a weaker man, he might’ve fallen for the trap. But Kakashi’s got too many things to do, and people he wants to do them for. Besides, in this environment, so close to the nine tails itself, something deep within him is starting to stir…

Despite what others may think, Kakashi does know what risks aren’t worth taking. So he raises an arm, firmly placing his hand against the fox’s nose. “Obito died before he would’ve ever had the chance to face you,” Kakashi says flatly. In one sharp motion, he bursts the fox’s make-shift face, dissipating the hostility and sense of foreboding that’s been insidiously accumulating. “Your words mean nothing to me.” 

**…**

Sasuke's halfway through telling his story when Shisui flickers into existence. Normally, the renowned 'body-flicker' nin is a welcome addition to any audience with Itachi; he's the only person who's ever able to successfully call the Hokage out (Sasuke tries, but his protests seem to fall on deaf ears.)

But in this instance, Sasuke isn't too happy to see his sensei. He's up to the crux of his story and he knows Shisui isn't going to be pleased to hear what comes next. Sasuke watches as his eyes land on him, then Hinata and then Itachi - and notably not Naruto.

"Don't stop now, little brother," Itachi prompts, mouth hidden behind his folded hands. He's seated at his desk and his tone is as even as always, more tempered than the finest glass.

Shisui raises his eyebrows, casually moving back to lean against a windowsill. He views what remains of his squad with some concern.

"And then, erm…" Sasuke sighs and his eyes (cowardly) settle on his feet. "They took him. Kakashi Hatake and his colleague carried Naruto away."

There's silence.

It stretches.

When he can't bear it any longer, Sasuke glances up. Itachi looks inscrutable - which isn't anything new - but, behind him, so does Shisui. Given that his sensei usually has an expressive face, this is very telling. He's angry, and Sasuke hopes not at him.

Normally, Sasuke would feel a pang of jealousy - no matter what he's done and how hard he's tried, Naruto has always been Shisui's favourite (though their sensei, of course, always claims that he could never pick between the three of them; 'you all cause me equally large migraines,' he insists.) Today, however, Sasuke just feels shame…

"And what?" Itachi raises an eyebrow. "They just let you walk away?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I tried to stop them."

"That's not what I meant."

Sasuke thinks about lying, but Itachi is always able to tell. "There was a scuffle. In the end, Kakashi put me under his genjutsu and they took off."

"S-sasuke was really conked out when I arrived," Hinata adds. "I was really worr— uh…" She falters, finally picking up on Sasuke's warning glare.

"Hm." It's all Itachi says, but it's as good as a sentencing. Sasuke can practically see the big pile of D rank missions lining their future…

"We completed our objective." Sasuke tries not to sound defensive. "We were easily able to handle what was asked of us. This ambush was… completely out of the blue."

"If you really think that, then that alone is proof that you weren't ready to go gallivanting across the country," Itachi retorts. "These people were clearly studying Naruto, waiting for the perfect opportunity… I know you complain that the missions I choose for your squad are 'boring', but this is why I'm so selective."

"You mean over-bearing," Sasuke can't help but mutter, even though he has no leg to stand on.

"No. I mean careful," Itachi says coolly. "Which is why your squad usually returns with all members intact."

"I like to think I have a little something to do with that too," Shisui interjects easily. He's trying to ease the tension, like he always does, but this time his heart doesn't seem in it.

Itachi ignores Shisui. "When will you understand, Sasuke, that your squad is - for lack of a better word - precious. All of you attract attention in one form or another - all of you are well connected in this village. This is why I like to keep a closer eye on you three than others…"

"But I don't think that's all it was." Sasuke frowns. "In fact, I don't think Minato's connection to Naruto had anything to do with it. The pink haired ninja… she said Naruto was a nine-tails host… That was why he was targeted."

Itachi stills. He's not a restless person at baseline, so it's a subtle change in demeanour, but Sasuke notices.

"I thought about her words on our way back," Sasuke adds, watching both Uchiha carefully. "They sounded strangely familiar. And then I realised why. Gaara - the boy we met in our Chunin exams… I've heard rumours about him containing a 'one-tailed' creature. They say he has a monster trapped inside him. But… Naruto's not like that... is he?"

Itachi doesn't look inclined to say anything – and that's what Sasuke both hates and loves about his brother. Itachi never lies, at least not to him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't keep his secrets close.

Finally, Shisui closes his eyes and sighs. "Itachi," he says gently.

"Fine," Itachi concedes. After a moment's hesitation, he adds, "Yes."

"It's... true?" Hinata's eyes are like saucers.

"There's such a thing as a nine tailed beast?" Sasuke is sure his own expression isn't too far off hers'.

"Yes."

"But how?" Hinata rests her head against a hand, sounding flustered. "Why didn't Naruto tell us?"

"Because he doesn't know," Itachi replies simply.

Sasuke frowns again. "Why doesn't he know? And how can you know if he doesn't?"

Itachi and Shisui exchange a look; an entire conversation passes between them. Sasuke can't guess at it's exact contents, but it's clear this is a discussion they've had before – and that they're on opposing sides.

Itachi seems to win out again. "That's classified information. All I can say is that decisions were made to protect both him and the village. Now, let's not get distracted from the task at hand."

"I'll get Naruto back," Shisui says, his words ringing like a promise.

"You're the best choice." Itachi glances at him. "But going alone seems reckless. You shouldn't underestimate Hatake."

"He's not going to be alone. We're going too." Sasuke gestures at himself and Hinata. If nothing else, he needs to make amends.

"Naruto's our team member," Hinata adds. "He's our friend."

"The sentiment is touching... But no. You will stay here."

"Please, Hokage-sama!"

"You can't bench us now!" Sasuke protests.

Itachi sighs, a sliver of impatience finally cracking through. He looks at Shisui questioningly. "Kakashi's had a lot of time to master the Sharingan. Besides, you used to be friends, right?"

Shisui grins, but it's unusually grim. "He kidnapped one of my students and traumatised the other two. Itachi, I think you'll find I won't hesitate to dispose of him."

"And can you keep these two safe? Won't they slow you down?" Itachi asks. Sasuke feels his face flush. Itachi notices, because he adds, "It's because you're both still Chunin. Shisui has many years more experience."

"Have some faith, cousin." Shisui winks. "I've trained them well. If anything, they'll speed things up."

**…**

Sakura dusts her hands off, scanning the clearing one last time to admire her handiwork. Not a trace remains of the time they’ve spent camping here, not even a telltale depression of a footprint in the grass… 

“All set, Kakashi-sensei,” she announces, looking over to her mentor. He gives her an approving nod, then ruffles her hair as he walks past (which she hates). But what she hates more are the circles under his eyes and that he’s been at least one shade paler since using his Sharingan to show the blond haired boy what’s truly lying inside him. 

Speaking of which…

“He’s not back,” Sakura murmurs, looking around impatiently. After his eyes had returned to the clearing, and reality, Naruto had looked defeated. He’d stumbled over himself in his hurry to leave - mumbling something about needing some time alone to process things. He’d been in such a rush that Kakashi almost hadn’t been able to pass him an important note (‘It’s from your father,’ Kakashi had said quietly, pressing a square paper into Naruto’s hand. ‘He asked me to give it you when we eventually met.’) 

Sakura figures Naruto’s probably reading the note somewhere now, but it’s not as if she’s privy to it’s contents. 

“We did promise we’d let him go, if that’s what he wanted,” Kakashi reminds her, sounding far too unconcerned for Sakura’s liking. 

“And I figured he _would_ want to go running back to Konoha. But I also figured we’d wipe his memory first,” she points out, “so he couldn’t spill all your life details to the Uchiha.” Another glance around, but he’s still not here. “Fine, whatever,” she huffs, shouldering her backpack and joining Kakashi by the edge of the clearing. 

Even though she doesn’t know Naruto, a part of her does empathise with the difficult situation he’s been put in. So, despite her grumbling, Sakura finds herself quietly hoping that, wherever he’s ended up, Naruto finds his way home safely. “Let’s go, Kakashi-sensei.”

They’ve both leapt into the air when they hear a rough voice call out, “Wait!” 

Kakashi pauses on the branch he’s landed on. Sakura loops her arm around the tree nearest her to land opposite him. They both stare back at the source of the voice; it's Naruto, running towards them. 

“I’m coming with you!” he calls, with a voice as determined as a heart beat. “I’m going to train with this murderous ‘Bee’ and then _find my father._ Believe it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering how exactly Sakura fits into the Akatsuki, there'll be more on this next chapter... (courtesy of Naruto's curiosity). 
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who's shown some support :) Also, (fyi), bleomycin commented with some STUNNING artwork & it looks so cool!! 
> 
> (( Finally, just a heads up; I'm going to be pretty busy after Christmas, so the next chapter may take a while to release... But rest assured, this story is fully planned out & lots of fun to write. :) ))


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

THE three of them travel the entire night and for most of the next morning, with minimal rest breaks and scarce conversation. Naruto isn’t an introspective sort of person, but after being ‘kidnapped’ by two strangers, informed that his father was indeed alive (but may not _still_ be) and being introduced to the massive fox spirit residing inside his _soul_ \- well, he’s all out of words. He’s not even sure what he _feels_ , let alone thinks - whether he’s happy to finally be in on the bloody secrets, or just pissed off at everyone who contributed to the secrecy in the first place…

Which makes it just as well that the relentless pace set by his new companions isn’t forgiving; they’re flying through dense forest and Naruto only has enough brainpower to focus on keeping up (and to avoid being hit in the face by sneaky branches). He’s known back at Konoha for remarkable stamina, but even he is short of breath by the time they take their first proper rest break. 

They’ve stopped near a small civilian village and Naruto recognises it immediately as Fudai, described in textbooks as having a characteristic architectural style… And if they’re now in Fudai, this means they’re nearing the outskirts of the Land of Fire. 

Naruto taps his chin thoughtfully. 

“Watcha thinking, whiskers?” Sakura’s voice sounds by his right ear, a little closer than expected. Maybe that’s why an electric thrill shoots through Naruto (undoubtedly his body still remembers the sharp taste of her chakra). She sounds calm, not puffed at all - though her tone carries an undercurrent of humour. 

Naruto turns his head to look at her. “Fudai is pretty much the official pit-stop for travellers heading to the Lightning country from the Land of Fire.” 

“How would you know?” Sakura raises an eyebrow. She moves to walk by his side (and thankfully they are actually _walking_ now, following a path that leads them out of tree-cover and towards the small, but densely populated, village). “I thought you weren’t allowed on many missions outside of Konoha.”

“I’ve always wanted to be free to travel around,” Naruto answers honestly. “But our Hokage’s a bit of a tight-arse.” It’s the type of sentence he would never dare say in Konoha. Kakashi’s walking ahead of them (and regardless, Naruto wouldn’t be able to see his face with that mask in place), but he makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a suppressed laugh. “So I read a lot of geography books. Itachi might be a tight-arse, but Sasuke’s a persistent bastard. I knew I’d get to travel eventually, and I wanted to be prepared.”

Though, now that he thinks about it, maybe Itachi’s concerns were legitimate… At least, to some degree.

“Anyway, how do _you_ know about what I can and can’t do?” Naruto suddenly asks, glancing at Sakura wryly.

She lifts a shoulder. Effortlessly graceful, Naruto finds himself thinking. “We were meant to capture you. Kind of. So I had to learn a bit about you.” 

“In other words, you were stalking me?” Naruto knows it wasn’t really like that, having been taught about hostage missions at the Academy. You have to survey your target, and know their routine, to optimise chances of successful capture. And despite being said target, he can’t help but let a cheeky grin split his face. “Watching me 24/7?”

Sakura looks both amused and annoyed with this turn of the conversation. A laugh (likely involuntary) escapes her and Naruto’s grin widens. (Part of him wonders whether it would be wiser for him to maintain some distance from her over the next few days, lest he tumble head-first into becoming the sort of simpy, infatuated character Jariyah writes about in his books). Kakashi Hatake clears his throat loudly. 

Naruto glances at him, startled. “We’re at Fudai's door,” Kakashi says mildly, waving one hand at the entrance of the village. A gate, about half the size of Konoha’s, is open wide; people are scrambling into and out of the village in two steady streams. Their rag-tag group stands a little to the side. Kakashi’s giving Naruto a look that is equal parts bemused and searching; it strikes Naruto that his exchange with Sakura could be construed as… flirting. “Shall we grab some food?”

Ears flushing, Naruto nods. “I’ve read that Fudai is known for having this great ramen shop - can we eat there?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and starts leading instead. He already knows they’re not going to abandon him, so figures he may as well tick off some of his travelling goals.

…

The ramen stand is called My Miso Spot and Naruto must admit, the noodles are delicious. It’s funny, because he hated ramen as a child. Minato used to blame his perceived poor cooking skills for this, but anyone can boil water and add it to a cup. Naruto used to fuss because ramen as a meal often meant his father was making a quick dinner after regretfully cancelling plans with him, and then rushing off to work. 

But then Minato disappeared, and things changed. Ramen became a link to memories of precious (unappreciated) moments spent with his father - and Ichiraku, in particular, started to hold a special place in Naruto’s heart. It was the last meal his father ever brought him and, six years later, the first place Iruka took him to to celebrate his un-official adoption. 

My Miso Spot can’t hold a candle to Ichiraku’s, of course, but it _is_ good and Naruto can see why it’s hailed as a must-visit location in Fudai. And sitting here, with Kakashi and Sakura, the atmosphere is surprisingly nice; although they were quiet whilst travelling, the two renegade nin are now talking easily, making jokes and generally enjoying the place Naruto’s chosen. Naruto feels himself start to relax… 

“You look as if you’re remembering something good,” Sakura observes, pointing her chopsticks towards him. “Pass the edamame, please.” 

Naruto obliges, a corner of his mouth tugging up. “How astute of you. Just remembering my dad, is all.”

“He liked ramen?”

“Kind of,” Naruto says. And because he’s a pretty open person, he talks a little about Ichiraku, Minato and Iruka. It’s not that he entirely trusts these two - though that may say more about him than them, given that he doesn’t trust easily at all - but he’s also never been the sort of person to be bitter. He’s quick to make friends, when people give him a chance, but keeps them at an arm’s length. In that regard, he’s the complete opposite of his squad member, Sasuke, who makes friends choosily, but holds them close. 

Now that his thoughts are on Sasuke, they jump to Hinata, Shisui, Iruka and Jariyah - the latter three being the only people that Naruto _truly_ irrevocably trusts. 

“Kakashi,” Naruto says. “There are some people who might be worried to hear I’m missing. How long will training take?”

Kakashi pauses, a piece of pork halfway to his (unmasked) mouth. Naruto had initially figured that, wearing a mask all the time, Kakashi would be the sort of person who’d be very expressive without it. But, even maskless, the seasoned ninja’s thoughts are impossible to read on his face. “Depends on how fast you learn,” is his reply. Then he eats the pork. “And _that’s_ between you and Killer Bee.” 

Naruto considers this. “Then I want to send a message to a few people in Konoha. Trustworthy people - they wouldn’t rat me out to the shinobi.” Konoha’s Shinobi Conduct Code is clear; voluntarily running off with renegades (especially S-ranked bingo book ones) is grounds for exile from the village.

Both Sakura and Kakashi shake their heads. “That’s a bad idea,” Kakashi replies, though he does look sympathetic. “It’s not a risk worth taking, unless you want to join us as a full time renegade.”

“Well… if it would help me find my dad - ”

“You don’t really know what you’re saying, Naruto,” Sakura interrupts, albeit gently. Her eyes flick towards Kakashi, who’s become a little more sober. It belatedly strikes Naruto that Kakashi might actually _miss_ some of the people or things he’s left behind… Suddenly, he wishes he could take back his careless words. 

“I don’t regret any of it,” Kakashi says, a little firmly, as if reading Naruto’s mind. “Believe me. But our purposes are entirely different.” He gestures between them. “Your father will find you, Naruto, as soon as he can. Besides, I already ran this plan past your godfather.”

Naruto almost chokes on his noodles. “Jariyah _knew_? When I saw him last, he didn’t say a thing…”

Kakashi shrugs. “He’d be a terrible co-conspirator if he did. He’s helped deliver a few messages on your father’s behalf in the past.” 

This is big (and relieving) news - and Naruto isn’t going to let the Toad Sage off easily the next time they meet - but his immediate concern is still Minato. _What if dad’s in trouble_ now _? What if_ he _needs_ me _?_ Naruto wouldn’t feel right returning quietly to Konoha after this supposedly all empowering training, where every small mission request requires the Hokage’s approval - but he also knows Kakashi won’t budge just yet. 

So Naruto decides against voicing these thoughts. Instead, they eat for a few more minutes and the mood stays comfortable. They’re sitting in a quiet corner of the ramen store; most of the customers are outside, basking in the sunlight. Which makes it all the more weird when a small puppy scampers into the restaurant and stops by their booth. 

“Woof, woof,” says the fucking _dog_ in a deep male voice. Naruto almost chokes on his noodles again. But of course, he knows of ninja hounds - and Kiba’s pretty much a beast himself - and he’s met many talking animals (Gamabunta sure has a mouth on him). 

“Pakkun!” Sakura brightens up.

“That’s not a normal bark,” Naruto grumbles, pointing accusingly at the canine.

“Don’t bark-shame me.” Pakkun glares at Naruto. “I once helped Kakashi change your diapers.” Well, that’s… humbling. And concerning. Sakura snorts, Kakashi just shrugs and Naruto desperately wishes his seat would swallow him whole.

A waitress stops by their table to top up their glasses with water. The moment she spots Pakkun, she starts cooing. “Well, we don’t normally allow pets inside,” she says, patting the puppy enthusiastically. “But it’s quiet today – so I’ll let it slide.” 

“Thank you.” Kakashi’s lips quirk up in a grateful smile.

“Woof,” Pakkun says, and Naruto figures that their cover will be blown, because it literally sounds like a human male _saying_ the word ‘woof’ –

“What a distinctive bark he has,” the waitress laughs, a little startled. “He’s almost as cute as his owner.” She winks at Kakashi and sashays away (though not without a backwards glance). 

Kakashi blinks, bemused, whilst Sakura rolls her eyes, looking a little disgusted. Naruto laughs as Pakkun jumps up onto Sakura’s lap.

“What’s up?” Kakashi asks the hound, taking a sip of his ramen’s remaining broth. 

“Your meeting with Frosty Blue has been moved forwards. Hope you’ve managed to rest up, because you’ll have to leave now.”

“Your codenames leave something to be desired, Pakkun.” Kakashi raises his eyebrows and sighs. “Did she give a reason why?”

“Supposedly now ‘is the best time for it’,” he quotes. “Apparently your organisation’s leader is getting antsy.” 

Sakura narrows her eyes at this, though these words mean absolutely nothing to Naruto. 

“Organisation?” He asks. He supposes the duo’s matching outfits might represent more than a similar fashion sense. 

Kakashi nods. “We’re a part of a… club. An… exclusive club.”

Sakura frowns. “Sensei, we probably need to warn him about it - at least a little. The last thing we’d want is for him to think _everyone_ with red clouds is an ally…” 

“Yeah. I suppose you can do that while you travel.” Kakashi glances at her, and she nods; an unspoken agreement passes between them. “I guess this is where we split off,” he adds, glancing at Naruto. “Though it’s a bit earlier than I intended.”

“Wait, you’re actually leaving me? So soon?”

Naruto’s words (driven by nostalgia though they may be) are genuine – and he’s rewarded with a genuine smile from Kakashi in return. “I’ll meet you both at Killer Bee’s location. Sakura will guide you and keep you safe until then. But - I do have one more thing for you. Take this.” Kakashi places a frog-shaped pouch on the table. It’s green in colour and stuffed to bursting with gold coins. “Consider it a belated birthday gift – for all the years I’ve missed. Use it to get yourself some new clothes.”

“You’re giving me… a gift?” Naruto is inexplicably touched. Though the gesture is slightly backhanded. “And insulting my fashion sense?”

“Orange is very recognisable,” Kakashi says, amused. “And as you said, people will be worried the longer you’re missing.” 

“You’ll probably want to get rid of that hitai-ate too,” Sakura adds. “And wear this one instead.” She hands him a cloth headband that confirms Naruto’s suspicions about their destination; it’s metal forehead protector bears the symbol of the land of Lightning. “Our cover will be that you’re a Lightning nin, returning home.” 

Naruto accepts it, though he feels his first real spike of trepidation. Giving up his Konoha headband, even temporarily, feels almost… traitorous. His hand brushes against his pocket and he remembers Minato’s note… remembers that there are worse things than being a traitor. He unfastens his Konoha hitai-ate and stuffs it away in a pocket, although he doesn’t put on the new one yet. “Let’s do this, then.” 

…

Shisui walks towards Konoha’s training fields, hands clenched into fists held stiffly by his sides. It isn’t often he and Itachi don’t see eye to eye, but this is one of those times… The Hokage’s words still echo in Shisui’s mind - ‘No, Shisui, it can’t be helped. If Naruto still doesn’t know about the fox spirit when you find him, _you’re_ not to tell him.’ 

To which Shisui had pointed out that if _he_ didn’t, Sasuke or Hinata would (even if expressly forbidden). Itachi had shrugged, ‘But it wouldn’t be _you_ , whose far more exposed to the wrath of the village elders than two well connected young chunin.’ 

Shisui sighs. He’d always suspected the job of Hokage was more political than anything else, but he’d also figured that if anyone _could_ navigate it’s formalities to achieve real change, it would be his genius younger cousin. And yet… much like the Fourth, Shisui feels all Itachi is really doing is battling against the merciless will of the elders.

Shisui knows why _they_ don’t want Naruto to know of the beast; the boy already misses his father, has been shunned by the village and is sick of the short chain on which he’s often kept. If Naruto knew - and, unlikely as it seems, somehow learned to _control_ \- the fox’s power, well… he’d be free to do what he wanted. Shisui knows the elders’ greatest concern is instability and retaliation from Naruto. They want a weapon they can control, not one they can’t predict. 

Although Naruto is one of the most - if not _the_ most - rebellious Konoha nin, he isn’t the type to maliciously seek revenge. But the elders don’t know that, of course…

“Because the bastards never tried to know _him_ ,” Shisui murmurs aloud, perhaps unwisely. 

Nearby, a girl with long dark hair startles, her wide, pale eyes focusing on Shisui. “Sensei?” Hinata asks wearily, and that’s when Shisui realises he’s already reached his destination.

He’s arrived at a small hill, right by the training grounds. He hasn’t scheduled a formal meeting, but did suspect his students might be here nonetheless. As usual, he’s right on the money; Sasuke is standing a few meters away, in the shade of the very same trees Shisui first taught squad seven chakra control with. Kiba is across from him, talking animatedly, whilst a selection of his ninja hounds watch keenly. Closer to Shisui, Hinata is hesitating - timidly (and deliberately, he notes) lingering out of earshot.

Shisui wants Kiba on board to disperse his canines throughout the Land of Fire, to help locate Naruto. Although he’s satisfied to see the two boys making headway with their planning, that’s not why he’s here. Shisui’s gaze locks onto Hinata.

“Let’s take a walk.” He smiles warmly. But it’s not a question and Hinata obliges.

They decide to amble around the perimeter of the village; the route pans around Konoha’s entirety, and includes a trail that takes hikers up and down the monuments carved into the towering mountain range. It’s a three hour walk in total, from start to finish, but Shisui doesn’t expect to take _that_ long. He’s merely picked it for it’s seclusion and scenary. Privacy is important for the conversation he has in mind.

He waits until they start climbing the steps that will take them to the top of the Fifth Hokage’s face before speaking his mind. “I’ve read your letter,” Shisui says bluntly. “You’re planning to defect.”

They’re walking past Itachi’s giant Sharingan, and Hinata freezes, as if trapped in it’s genjutsu. “I…”

“I’m not mad.” Shisui holds up his hands and continues climbing the steps. Eventually, Hinata catches up. “I’m just concerned. You _do_ know the Shinobi policy on resignation?” Truthfully, it’s a bit of a condescending question. The policy is drilled into the head of every Academy student.

“Yes.” Hinata’s word is mumbled. More forcefully, she repeats, “Yes! I know what that will entail.” 

As the entrance examinations for becoming a genin became increasingly tougher under Itachi’s leadership, the village elders lobbied for the ‘few’ students deemed capable enough to pass to commit to ten years service minimum. If anyone wanted to opt out earlier than that… well, the individual would have their knowledge of combat skills and capabilities wiped by the Yamanaka clan. Shisui had scoffed at the idea… and yet it had come to pass. Supposedly, this is to ensure Konoha’s shinobi knowledge only serves those determined to _help_ the village.

“I still can’t believe that stupid rule exists,” Hinata adds bitterly. “My shinobi skills are my own - the result of _my_ work. And I’m not a risk to the village.” 

“Itachi chooses his battles,” Shisui finds himself explaining. He sometimes worries that if a person were to only ever objectively looked at the decisions Itachi has made as Hokage, they’d get the wrong impression. “He’s always hated the idea of young kids joining this profession with minimal preparation. He wanted to make it harder to get in - and the elders countered by making it harder to get _out_.”

“I know.” Hinata sighs. They’ve reached the platform at the top now; they walk along it, gazing at the majestic view of Konoha spread before them (along with the five mountainous Hokage heads). “How did you find the letter?”

“Your father handed it to me - don’t worry, it was unopened. He noticed the envelope lying on your desk; since it was addressed to me, he thought he was doing you a favour.” 

Hinata swallows tightly. “I _was_ planning to send it to you on my return.” Which pisses Shisui off, because he’d hoped she’d have had the guts to discuss it with him in person. “But that was _before_. I want to get Naruto back first.”

_First, huh?_ “So are you telling me this is your final mission?”

Hinata hesitates. “I’m sorry, sensei. I don’t have what it takes to be a shinobi.”

Shisui says nothing, just folds him arms and stares even more intently down at the village. He spots Hokage Tower, and east of it, the impressive Hyuga residence.

“Hanabi is outperforming me already,” Hinata murmurs. The Hyuga patriarch has probably been very vocal of this fact at home and Shisui feels another sharp stab of annoyance. “Even though I’ve really been trying… And we have the same genetics - so _I_ should have that skill, that potential, too. I probably _do_ , but… my heart isn’t in it.

“I just want some space… A bit of a breather, a few months to decide, is this really for me?” A soft chuckles escapes her. “You know, if it wasn’t for Naruto, I might not even have become a shinobi in the first place. Back at the Academy, he was always so diligent - so energetic - even if there _was_ an edge, a desperation, to his drive. He and I both had chips on our shoulders and I thought if he could do it - so could I…” 

“Hinata,” Shisui finally says, little cracks of empathy working their way through his heart. The Hyuga children, much like the Uchiha, don’t really have a choice. They’re expected to become shinobi, for the pride of their family. “Being a shinobi is serious business. But I don’t think anyone really picks it for the right reason - money, fame, respect, love, desperation; they’re all common drivers. I know of a guy who only started taking this shit properly after the love of his life was killed. After that, he become a deadly ninja, though a questionable person.” 

“Better than you?” Hinata asks.

“Possibly,” Shisui allows. Then shrugs. “Probably. But that’s not the point - the point is, if he’d had the same insight as you, if he’d first considered the type of person _he_ really wanted to be, who knows what would’ve become of him. What you’ve realised… is pretty mature.” 

Hinata’s wide eyes take in his calm face, his sincere tone. Shisui laughs at her blatant shock.

“R- really?”

Shisui quirks an eyebrow. “You know, you three are so in your own heads.” And now he’s referring to his students. “Sasuke’s so damn competitive. Despite his skill and privilege, he’s still insecure about me potentially liking Naruto better.” Sasuke doesn’t seem to realise that Shisui _understands_ what it’s like to be without family; it means you start the race of life a good ten meters behind the starting line. He doesn’t want Naruto to feel abandoned, like _he_ used to. “Then there’s Naruto, who thinks he can’t trust anyone, even though you and Sasuke have his back despite all your petty little squabbles - which is the very definition of family.” Shisui glances at his remaining student, who continues to look startled. “And finally there’s you; so determined to think that you’re less valuable than your teammates, even though you’re able to keep up with them in a sexist world - which means you’re really working twice as hard.” Shisui shakes his head. “What knuckle-headed students I have.” 

“Sensei…” Hinata doesn’t seem to know what else to say.

“Yeah, I _am_ your sensei. That’s what all three of you seem to forget - _I’m_ here to help. Always.” Shisui winks and then turns around, finally sick of the view. Unfortunately, being a sensei is a lot like being a parent. “I wish you’d talked to me about all this a lot sooner, but it can’t be helped.” He runs a hand through his hair, considering. “If you want to take a break, I’ll help you get it past the Hokage and the Elders. With your memories intact.”

“Thank you…” Hinata sounds choked up with emotion. Shisui hopes she won’t cry; he’s terrible with crying females. Or males. Or children. Tears just aren’t his thing.

“Of course. Now, I expect you, Sasuke and Kiba to be by the gates at dawn tomorrow. I don’t know what Hatake’s plan is, but we’ve got to make sure they don’t take Naruto out of the Land of Fire; we’re very well militarised within it.” 

Hinata makes a noise of assent. Shisui slaps together a few hand signs and flickers away, faster than a flame blown out by the wind.

…

In the end, Naruto splits off for half an hour and finds some less conspicuous clothes, whilst Sakura stays behind with her sensei, to heal him to some degree. By the time Naruto returns, Kakashi looks like he’s got some colour back in his face and his visible eye is a little more alert.

When it’s time to say goodbye, Kakashi nods at Naruto, then gives Sakura a brief, but tight, hug. It’s a familial moment, and, feeling like an intruder, Naruto averts his gaze. His thoughts wander, and it’s eventually Sakura’s cool hand on his shoulder that brings him back to the present. Blinking, he realises Kakashi has left, and Pakkun with him.

“Gone just like that, huh.” 

“Yeah, just like that. Now come on, whiskers,” Sakura says lightly, indicating the northward end of the village with her eyes. The path towards Lightning. “Time for us to get moving too.” 

“Okay, but can I just say, whiskers is _not_ a cool nick name,” Naruto points out, as they both set off at a brisk pace. At least without Kakashi around, he can flirt a little more blatantly. “How about handsome? Or foxy stud?”

“How about idiot manchild?”

“We’ll just keep brainstorming, then,” Naruto grumbles and is rewarded with a chuckle. He interprets it as a chuckle of compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the story:  
> 1; The law about memories being wiped; the elders claim that if an ‘older’ person retires after 10+ years service, they’ve proven their worth and shown their commitment. Wiping memories earlier than this is done with the intent to heavily discourage anyone who might ‘drop out’ just when things become tough.
> 
> It’s necessity remains a controversial topic.
> 
> ........
> 
> Notes in general:  
> I'm actually pleasantly surprised I updated so soon! :) A special thank you to anyone who's left a kudos and especially anyone who comments!! Your encouragement means a lot!! & I hope this chapter was entertaining too!


End file.
